nightfire_speedrunningfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpine Escape
Alpine Escape is the third mission in the console version of 007: NightFire. This mission is an autoscroller, which sees Bond and Zoe escape Drake's castle on a snowmobile. Plot Bond and Agent Nightshade escape from Drake's castle, to find a shack with snowmobiles. Bond plants a bomb to provide a distraction before leaving. However, they encounter numerous enemies before finally escaping. After driving through a restaurant, they clear a big jump with the snowmobile, before ditching it and escaping Drake's men. Speedrun route Nothing happens for the first 50 seconds or so. Enemies come out of fixed positions at fixed times, so there is no way to speed this section up. After the cutscene, you'll smash through a road barrier. After a few seconds, you'll see a set of barrels. Wait just under a second before firing at them, as shooting them too early will slow down the snowmobile, losing 8 seconds or so. There is another set of barrels over the hill. You can do two things here: The same with the previous set of barrels, or fire a grenade over the hill (just over the top of the hill from the debris from the first explosion). The latter strat is much harder and saves barely any time, so don't stress about doing this. After another cutscene, you have to fight two snowmobiles, followed by a third. On 00 Agent, these are the bigger snowmobiles, with two enemies and a turret. They are easy to kill, so don't worry too much. Just wait until you reach a grating. Shooting it gives you a Bond moment, but neither saves nor loses any time. Shoot the snowmobile guy just before the cutscene, by zooming in as you go downwards a little, then fire at where there are two trees crossing over. Fire at him again after the cutscene to kill him. There are three enemies in this next bit - First from the the left, two from behind. Kill them, then shoot the barrels (through the white trees if you can, move your control stick around so auto-aim doesn't lock onto anyone near the barrels). Now for the final bit - Shooting the door. Wait until after the cutscene, then fire at the gates or the shack to the left of them. This is the final time saver, so on Operative you can essentially do nothing for the next minute or so. On 00 Agent you'll want to kill everyone you can, however. 007 Token Locations #Shoot the explosive barrels near the water tower when the snowmobile starts moving. A 007 token will apear on the path. #Kill the oncoming snowmobile enemy quickly enough and the token will appear in front of you. #Kill the two guards above the large wooden door and a token will appear in front it. Trivia *Alpine Escape is one of five levels that does not contain a checkpoint. The other three levels are Paris Prelude, Enemies Vanquished, Deep Descent, and Equinox. *Alpine Escape is the level with the fewest 007 tokens *Moving the snowmobile toward the garage door at the beginning of the level would theoretically save up to 45 seconds in a speedrun but is not possible with current knowledge of the game. World Records